


The Colour AU for Aromantics

by jemtessa



Series: Aro Friendly Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Original Work, aromantic stories
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Soulmates, aro positivity, aromantic positivity, the colour au, you are your own soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: You live in a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. Only then when you touch them colour starts to appear in your life, slowly colouring the world as you form a relationship with them. But in a world where soulmates are usually romantic what happens when you find out you're aromantic? (someone who doesn't experience romantic attraction). Does your world remain black and white? Or does something magnificent happen?





	The Colour AU for Aromantics

At first you start to understand yourself over why you haven’t found your soulmate yet. And then you start to realise that there may never come a time that you’ll experience colours. And because of that you start to hate yourself because you wonder what the colours actually look like. You _want_  to experience colours.

As years go by you begin to accept yourself, you’ve realised you’ve lived so long without colours that it’s okay that you won’t experience them. Because you don’t know what you’re “missing out” on because you’ve never seen them. You start to love yourself, you begin to love and accept yourself so much, forgetting about the world and their so called colours. 

One day you wake up and you see a flicker of something you’ve never seen before. At first you think it’s just your eyes playing tricks on you. But as the day goes on something gets brighter, the world gets more beautiful. And then you understand something. You’ve begun to see the world in colour. But you live alone, you never touch anyone, so you ask yourself how? how is this happening?

And then you understand. You love _yourself_. You have accepted yourself in every way, shape and, form. You love being aromantic, and you accepted that maybe you’d never see colours. But because of that, because you learned to love yourself for who you truly are, you became your own soulmate. So slowly each colour seeped through the black and white world and made your world bright and beautiful. Not that it wasn’t beautiful before. But there was something special in the colours that you suddenly became to see. It was the colours that showed you acceptance. And surprisingly enough _love._

You accepted yourself as aromantic, so so did the world. And so you understood that being your own soulmate is something special. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I really love this AU but usually soulmate AUs are viewed as romantic only, even though soulmates can also be platonic. So I wanted to take a world where there's only romantic soulmates and put a positive spin for myself and fellow aromantic people. Because just some of us aros won't experience romantic love doesn't mean that we experience any less than someone who does. This was a way for me to share my love of being aromantic and also hopefully helping someone else who is aromantic to learn to love themselves too. 
> 
> You aren't broken, and you don't need to be fixed.
> 
> Originally posted [here on my tumblr](http://jamescarstairs.tumblr.com/post/156264002039/the-colour-au-for-aromantics-imagine-living-in-a)


End file.
